


Uno strano modo di consolare la gente

by TatsuEigo



Series: Nono Pornfest - Maridichallenge [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era passato appena un giorno dalla sconfitta che la Shiratorizawa aveva sofferto contro la Karasuno: nessuno inizialmente si sarebbe sicuramente aspettato quel risultato, nonostante la squadra vincitrice ne avesse battute altre di molto forti, come appunto l'Aobajohsai. Oikawa si era presentato quel pomeriggio a casa dell'acerrimo nemico, nonché scopamico, per cercare di tirargli su il morale... O forse per fare in modo che l'altro lo facesse anche a lui, insomma: che diventasse una cosa a vicenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uno strano modo di consolare la gente

**Nick autore:** TatsuEigo  
 **Fandom:** Haikyuu!!  
 **Titolo:** Uno strano modo di consolare la gente.  
 **Personaggi:** Oikawa Tooru, Ushijima Wakatoshi  
 **Pairing:** UshiOi  
 **Genere:** erotico, romantico  
 **Avvisi:** Spoiler sulla fine della partita Karasuno-Shiratorizawa, Possibile OOC   
**Rating:** rosso  
 **Prompt:** 'Sono qui per darti una pacca sulla spalla di consolazione, Ushiwaka-chan!' - '...quella non è la mia spalla, Oikawa...'

 

Era passato appena un giorno dalla sconfitta che la Shiratorizawa aveva sofferto contro la Karasuno: nessuno inizialmente si sarebbe sicuramente aspettato quel risultato, nonostante la squadra vincitrice ne avesse battute altre di molto forti, come appunto l'Aobajohsai. Oikawa si era presentato quel pomeriggio a casa dell'acerrimo nemico, nonché scopamico, per cercare di tirargli su il morale... O forse per fare in modo che l'altro lo facesse anche a lui, insomma: che diventasse una cosa a vicenda.  
  
"Se sei qui per prendermi per i fondelli, vattene Oikawa..." non aveva alcuna intenzione di sentire cose stupide da parte dell'altro...   
"Non preoccuparti Ushiwaka-chan, se mi lasci entrare ti mostro per cosa sono qui." il sorriso da schiaffi che era apparso sul volto di Oikawa non sembrava promettere nulla di buono, però cos'aveva da perderci? Al massimo poteva sbatterlo fuori di casa a calci nel di dietro.   
"Va bene, entra, se proprio ci tieni." Ushijima si fece da parte e lo lasciò entrare, facendogli strada, che l'altro conosceva ormai abbastanza bene, fino alla sua camera, dove si sedette per primo sul letto, osservandolo per bene. "Allora? Dimmi pure tutto: ma non provare a parlare di cos'è successo due giorni fa, perché mi brucia ancora." sbuffò lievemente, mentre l'altro si sedeva vicino a lui, posando una mano in un posto ben poco equivocabile.   
"Sono qui per darti una pacca sulla spalla di consolazione, Ushiwaka-chan!" Ushijima lo fissò con uno sguardo che, se avrebbe potuto, lo avrebbe incenerito all'istante. "... Quella non è la mia spalla, Oikawa..." non poteva essere così stupido, no? Lo stava facendo apposta? "Lo so, Ushiwaka-chan! Non sono così stupido come sembra." ora quel sorriso era stato sostituito da un ghigno malizioso e il capitano della Shiratorizawa si ritrovò di nuovo a sospirare. "Strano che sia tu a venire da me a chiedere una cosa del genere Oikawa, davvero strano..." non che la cosa gli dispiacesse, ma se lo avesse fatto più spesso non sarebbe stato di certo male e lui lo avrebbe pure apprezzato. "Che ne dici di startene zitto e lasciarmi fare, Ushiwaka? Non ti dispiacerà, te lo assicuro."   
Oikawa lo guardava quasi a pregarlo di permettergli di fare cose simili e alla fine lo fece stendere sul letto, iniziando a sbottonargli i pantaloni. I movimenti non erano veloci, ma nemmeno troppo lenti, anche se comunque la cosa frustrava Ushijima. Quando finalmente la sua erezione venne liberata dalla stretta dei boxer, Oikawa iniziò ad occuparsene con una certa cura: per prima cosa le mani andarono a muoversi su tutta la lunghezza con una certa lentezza, come a volerlo saggiare con calma e ad ogni singolo movimento. Ushijima non era di certo uno che si lasciava andare così facilmente, ma Oikawa era davvero bravo in certe cose, quindi non riuscì ad evitare di lasciarsi sfuggire un piccolo gemito di piacere; le mani andarono a serrarsi tra i capelli marroni dell'altro, che finalmente sostituì le mani con la lingua... Iniziò a leccarlo dalla punta fino al termine, passando anche in mezzo ai testicoli, che succhiò leggermente, prima di fare il giro contrario, leccando a S tutta l'asta. Appena fu di nuovo alla punta, leccò via la prima goccia di seme che vi era sopra e alla fine lo prese in bocca, strappandogli qualche altro gemito; tutti quelli erano davvero musica per le sue orecchie, dato che erano davvero rari e non aveva intenzione di smettere di sentirli, si impegnò al massimo per portarlo alla massima eccitazione, stuzzicandogli anche i capezzoli, facendo passare le mani ora libere, sotto la maglia che l'altro indossava; non ci volle molto affinché Ushijima gli venisse in bocca e, dopo essersi staccato, ingoiò tutto, ghignando.   
"Allora, Ushiwaka-chan, ho mantenuto la mia promessa?" la domanda era alquanto retorica, dato che era ovvio quanto gli fosse piaciuto, ma voleva saperlo da quelle labbra. "Lo sai che sei davvero un dannato, Oikawa? In ogni caso si, mi è piaciuto, non vantartene."


End file.
